theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Is It?
Here is fanfiction Who is It? . Enjoy! It's Friday night at the Loud House, and all of the siblings are in the living room playing Truth or Dare. It was one of the family's favorite games. Luna: Okay, Lana? Truth or Dare? Lana: Dare! Luna: (grins) I dare you to eat an entire bowl of mu- (Everyone notices Lana is already done eating her mud bowl.) Lana: Done! Luna: Uhh, I guess she's done. Okay Lori, your turn. Lori: Okay, I got one for Leni. Truth or Dare? Leni: Truth! Lori: Have you ever, kissed a boy before? Leni: Easy! There was the time I kissed Linky's forehead when he was sick. Lori: (deadpanned) I meant, on the lips Leni. Leni: Oh! No one, then. Lori: Okay Lola, your turn. Lola: Well! This one's for Lincoln! Truth or Dare? Lincoln: Uhh, Truth. Lola: Okay Lincoln... Who is your favorite sister? (Lincoln's face turns completley shocked.) Lincoln: Uhh... I don't have one. Lola: (notices his face) You can't lie Lincoln! You have to tell us! (The sisters begin to crowd him.) Lincoln: (gets very sweaty) Uhh.... (looks at the clock) Uhh, hey look! It's past bedtime! Well I guess we should get to bed! Night! (rushed upstairs into his room) Luan: You know, you shouldn't always be positive that he's telling the truth. Lori: (sighs) Well, let's just head off to bed. (Back in his room, Lincoln is seen freaking out.) Lincoln: (to the viewer) I didn't think I would be dragged into this situation. If I say who my favorite sister is, the rest of them will probably hate me! (sits down and sighs) Just relax Loud, it was just a game. (Without thinking too much, Lincoln gets into his bed, and goes to sleep. The next day, Lincoln wakes up to a beautiful Saturday morning.) Lincoln: (stretches) Wow, what a beautiful day. Maybe my sisters forgot about that whole situation yesterday. Lori: (comes into Lincoln's room) Morning, Linky! Lincoln: (shrieks) L-Lori? What are you-? Lori: I made you some breakfast. (hands him his plate) Lincoln: Wow, thanks Lori! (Later, Lincoln walks out of his room, and accidentally bumps into Lori, causing her to drop her phone.) Lincoln: Oh my gosh, Lori! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! (Lori at first looks with rage in her eyes, but she tries to calms down, grinning.) Lori: You know what? It was no big deal~. Lincoln: You sure? I can pay you back. Lori: How about instead, you tell me who your favorite sister is? (Just as Lincoln is about to say something, he is pulled into Lisa's room.) Lori: Dang it. Lisa: Lincoln! I have something important to show you! (pulls out her pages) Lincoln: Uhh, sure. What is it Lisa? Lisa: After doing all of my calculations, I think I might have discovered something about you! Lincoln: R-Really? What is it? Lisa: Your favorite sister, is me. Am I correct? Lincoln: Uhh... Lucy: (appears aside Lincoln) Lincoln. Lincoln: (shrieks) Lucy! What's wrong?! Lucy: I wrote you a poem. (pulls up her piece of paper) We've grown slowly apart, but you've always been in my heart. From a distance I watched you grow, wondering about the man I'd get to know.. Lincoln: Okay then... Well that was a lot less dark. (Lincoln walks outside, looking more depressed than normal.) Lynn: (off-screen) Heads up, bro! (A soccer ball hits Lincoln in the face.) Lincoln: (rubs his head) Ow! Lynn! Lynn: Sorry bro, I was busy playing some soccer outside! You wanna play? Lincoln: Well, I- Lynn: Cool! (pulls him off-screen) (It shows Lynn repeatedly beating Lincoln at Soccer, and shows other points where Lynn accidentally injures Lincoln.) Lynn: Whoo! 3 games in a row! That was fun! Lincoln: Yeah, that's enough for one day. Lynn: Yeah yeah, but wasn't it fun playing with, your favorite sister? Lincoln: Uhh... Lola: Hey Linky! I just finished washing all of your clothes! Lincoln: Really? Uhh, thanks Lola. Lola: Of course, because as we all know, your favorite sister would ALWAYS do this for you. And who did that happen to be? Lincoln: Uhh... (Lily crawls up to Lincoln, and tugs at his pants.) Lincoln: Hey Lily, someone's looking cute today aren't they? (picks up Lily) Lily: Poo-poo! Lincoln: (smells something) Yep, definitley a poo-poo. Luan: Hey Lincoln! You're lookin' a little blue, why don't you stop holding your breath, for a small little giggle! (giggles) Lincoln: (laughs) Okay, that was pretty funny. Luan: Speaking of blue, what bird do you think is sad? A blue jay! (laughs) Lincoln: (giggles) That was actually really good. Luan: Last question! Who is your favorite sister? Lincoln: Uhh, is that a joke? Luan: No joke, Lincoln. Lincoln: Uhh... (runs off) Be right back! (All the sisters groan. It shows Lincoln at the arcade, looking bored, until he sees Luna on his favorite dancing game.) Lincoln: Luna? Luna: Hey, bro! I was just out here playing this awesome dancing game! (pulls out a coin) But I think I've got room for one more- (It suddenly cuts to Lincoln and Luna dancing together on the dancing machine.) Lincoln: Wow! This is always, (pants) lots of fun! Luna: And we can have another shot if you tell me who your favorite sister is! Lincoln: Uhh... I don't know about- Lana: Hey sis, I got this special ice cream deluxe! Lincoln: Oh right, I forgot Lana went with Luna to here. Luna: I was just spending time with my little sis, bro. Lana: Hey Lincoln! This is for you! (Lana hands Lincoln the ice cream deluxe.) Lincoln: Uhh, thanks Lana. Lana: IF, you can tell me who your favorite sister is. (Suddenly, a car horn beeps outside.) Lincoln: Oh hey look! Mom's here! Let's go home! (runs outside) (Inside the van, Lincoln tries to rest his head on the window, until Leni wakes him up.) Leni: Hey Linky! I made you a special T-shirt that spells out your name! Lincoln: (notices the shirt) Wow, thanks Leni. Leni: But I'll only give it to you if you tell me who your favorite sister is! Lincoln: But- Lola: Come on Lincoln! You didn't answer this question last night! I NEED TO KNOW! Lori: Yeah! We've done all of these things for you just so you could tell us! Lincoln: But the game's over! Luna: Come on bro, is it really that hard to tell us?! Lisa: Always have to play by the rules, that's how it works. Lynn: You've got three seconds to tell us! Lincoln: (getting depressed) Come on! I don't want to do this! Lori: Stop backing out! (All of the sisters start to argue with Lincoln.) Lynn Sr.: Girls! Lincoln! Enough arguing! I want all of you in bed early tonight! (All the sisters groan) Lana: Thanks a lot, Lincoln. (Lincoln looks down, looking very upset. The next day, Leni goes into the kitchen to make herself some coffee, when she looks outside and sees Lincoln looking depressed. She thinks for a bit, and realizes what's wrong. Later on that day, it shows all the other Loud sisters in the living room watching TV.) Lynn: Man, what was Lincoln's problem yesterday? Luna: I know, right? All he had to do was tell us. Leni: (off-screen) Actually, there's a reason why. (The other sisters notice Leni looking worried.) Lori: What? Leni: We keep on asking him this stupid question, and I think it's made him feel a bit depressed. Lana: Maybe this wouldn't have happened if Lola hadn't have asked the question! Lola: Well excuse me for being so curious! Luna: It doesn't matter sis, I think we owe Lincoln an apology. (It shows Lincoln inside his room, reading comic books on his bed. He hears a knock at the door. When he goes to open it, he sees the girls standing in front of him.) Lincoln: Come on! Don't ask me again! Lisa: Correction, Lincoln. We actually came here to apologize for what we did. Luan: Yeah, we had no idea you were so stressed about it. Lana: So we're not gonna ask the question anymore. Lola: And I'm especially sorry for bringing the question up in the first place. Lincoln: (smiles) All is forgiven, girls. (They all have a group hug, then the girls walk away as Lincoln walks back into his room.) Lincoln: (to the viewer) Phew, that was a close one. I really have to give it to my sisters. I don't really have a favorite, because I think I love them all the same. (looks around, then gets closer to the camera) I said I think. I have my secrets. (winks to the camera) THE END. Fun Facts *Before I came up with this fanfic, a question always flooded my mind about the show: What would happen if Lincoln was asked who his favorite sister was? I took that thought into mind and turned it into this fanfiction. *Originally, Lincoln was going to tell everyone that his favorite sister was Lily, but I didn't want that to create more drama for the family. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions